


Demon

by syusuke



Series: snippets [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: BAMF Zoro, Fight Scene, Gen, hurt law, on the way to Wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
Summary: On the way to Wano Law and the Strawhats encounter some difficulties.





	Demon

"You’re a protector."

"Nah, you got that one wrong. I just like fighting. Any reason is fine with me. It’s practice. No one can teach you how to fight, you have to do it."

"Sure, if you say so."

 

\--

The noise just got louder and louder. Someone shouting orders, others screaming in desperation, the loud peng of guns being fired, the high metallic wail of clashing metal. At some point during the battle it all became white noise. No distinction, just endless almost monotonous noise.

He spun around, evaded a slash at his arm and deflected a bullet aimed at his head. There was no time to think. Every move was well practiced, combinations improvised to match the situation. He had learned long ago, that thinking slowed him down. After years and years of relentless training he was able to fully trust in his instincts, his reflexes guiding the body. Very rarely there were situations in which he couldn’t completely avoid an attack, but those scratches wouldn’t stop him. He could deal with pain, as long as his body could still move, he would.

His opponent moved, so he drew back his sword using the power of the intended slash to spin around instead and hit the marine with the Wado, using Kitetsu to block the scythe. Unusal weapons recquired a lot of improvisation. The shocked expression of the marine was lost on Zoro, as he was already sprinting off into the next fight. He didn’t have time. If anyone was running after him, he didn’t care. For now he had to reach the ship and there were still a lot of soldiers in his way.

 

“Sir! Please, we don’t stand a chance. He’s killing our best men.”

The marine was gasping for air, barely able to get out his words. He was covered in the blood of his comrades. His superior didn’t care about his report though.

“You don’t have to beat them. We need about half an hour. The Buster Call was authorized. The admirals will be here soon. Hold them off!”

 

 

“Where is Zoro? We need to run!”

Bepo was shouting frantically. The submarine was ready to go, but they were still missing the two straw hats and their captain. Luckily, they had spotted Nico Robin and Law half walking half running towards the ship. They were already close by, but no one had any idea where the missing swordsman was.

“SHAMBLES!”

Suddenly two figures appeared on the ship. Law was breathing heavily, his eyes drooping. Robin supported him. His bandages were soaked in blood. That he didn’t have the time to fix it himself, told Bepo all he needed to know. They had been attacked.

“Bear-kun! The marines are on their way! They made a buster call. Tra-kun needs a doctor, immediately. I’ll look for Zoro.”

Bepo took Law from her, carrying his barely conscious captain to an operation carussel.

Instead of running back, Robin just lifted her arms. Lots of flower pedals covered her for a moment. She rose from them with a few flaps of her wings.

 

 

Zoro felt a shift in the atmosphere. He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. The marines had given up on fighting him head on. Instead they had formed a half circle and he had just dropped the last guy within it. He heard them raise the guns, pulling the triggers. This was too easy.

“Honestly...”

He sheathed his swords. A deep breath.

One, the shots were fired.

Two, he whirled around forcefully.

Three, the projectiles moved with his force, right back at the marines.

Four, screams full of pain.

He stopped, arms still outstretched. He grinned at the soldiers, slowly raising his head. They didn’t even look at him. Some were laying on the ground, trying to stop bleeding. The ones still uninjured were either running away or standing there stiff as boards.

 

“...fight me now”, Zoro calmly said, “or get out of my way.”

 

Nobody moved to fight him, the ones running just ran faster. Concentration as high as ever, Zoro walked through the crowd, ready to fight if anyone dared. He walked quickly, but he didn’t run. That would bite him in the ass, if anyone still found their courage.

He couldn’t know that the soldiers had been scared from the start and had tried to get out of the fight anyway. He couldn’t know that they wouldn’t move an inch closer to him, because they thought he was a demon. They didn’t have any confidence to win in the first place. So when their highest ranking officer had been hit by a bullet, they had lost every bit of fight in them with the supervision. Pirate hunter, monster, beast, shinigami. They really weren’t eager to fight him.

 

As soon as he had passed them and could disappear into the forest, Zoro ran. He had smelled gunpowder before, but now he was sure the smell wasn’t from his own battle. The white noise was gone. There were distinctive sounds again. Canons, orders being shouted and flapping wings. Wings?

“Robin?! Where’s Law?”

“Jump! We have to hurry. Kizaru is here!”

**Author's Note:**

> \-----
> 
> Wanted to practice writing fight scenes and somehow started off with Law analyzing Zoro ^^  
> Not that I made that clear, but I just think that those two should get along quite well. Sooo looking forward to Wano. I've had it with Big Mom now..


End file.
